1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a porous body which contains aluminum titanate as a main component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since aluminum titanate has a low thermal expansion, excellent thermal shock resistance and a high melting point, it is used as a porous material for a catalyst carrier for the treatment of an exhaust gas of an automobile, a diesel particulate filter or the like. Therefore, various materials containing aluminum titanate have been developed.
For example, there is proposed an aluminum titanate and mullite based material having a predetermined chemical composition for the purpose of improving thermal cycle durability in the case where an aluminum titanate based material is used as a honeycomb porous catalyst carrier for a catalytic converter (see Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-8757).